video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The BFG (Book and Video Pack)
|running time = 88 minutes |catalogue number = TB1007 |rating = }}The BFG (Book and Video Pack) is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 4th February 1991. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. Description Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl A FULL-LENGTH ANIMATED FEATURE FILM "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. Cast *David Jason as the BFG *Amanda Root as Sophie *Angela Thorne as Queen Elizabeth II *Don Henderson as the Bloodbottler, the Fleshlumpeater and the Sergeant *Frank Thornton as Mr. Tibbs *Mollie Sugden as Mary *Michael Knowles as Head of Air Force *Ballard Berkeley as Head of Army *Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Clonkers *Jimmy Hibbert as Additional voices Credits A Production for The Cannon Group, Inc by the award winning COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS Voices: BFG: David Jason SOPHIE: Amanda Root THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND: Angela Thorne HEAD OF THE ARMY: Ballard Berkeley HEAD OF THE AIR FORCE: Michael Knowles BLOODBOTTLER, FLESHLUMPEATER and SERGEANT: Don Henderson MARY: Mollie Sugden Additional Voices by: Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton and Myfanwy Talog Screenplay: John Hambley. Editor: Nigel Rutter. Music and Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Producers: Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Director: Brian Cosgrove. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990 Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of The BFG (1989) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) *End of The BFG (1989) *The End *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Gallery The BFG (Book and Video Pack) (UK VHS 1991) Spine.png The BFG (UK VHS 1990) Cassette with Thames Video.png|Cassette with TB1007 The BFG (1989 film) title card.png|Title card Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The BFG Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Book and Video Pack Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Movies Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:Cannon Films Category:Cannon Film Distributors Category:Cannon Category:Thames International Category:Roald Dahl